1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new compositions of matter which contain an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic ester moiety, and are derived from traditional semi-drying and non-drying oils. More particularly, though not exclusively, this invention relates both to novel compositions of acrylate and methacrylate esters of a long-chain olefinic moiety derived from non-drying oils such as castor oil or lesquerella oil and to a process for making these compositions. The invention is also directed to novel waterborne latex compositions formed from these novel acrylate or methacrylate compositions having utility in coatings, adhesives and inks to improve and enhance the general application and performance properties of these formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent Congressional enactments have forced coatings manufacturers to develop new coating formulations that contain low VOCs yet feature good performance properties. However, attempts at developing new formulations that contain environmentally acceptable low VOCs have only resulted in formulations with poor performance characteristics which are also economically unattractive.
One problem encountered by the coatings manufacturers is the development of formulations containing low VOC-coalescing aids or plasticizers. For instance, emulsion polymers are currently formulated with coalescing aids or plasticizers in order to form films at and below ambient conditions yet dry to films of sufficient glass transition temperature (T.sub.g) to perform adequately at and above room temperature. In general, the ability of emulsion polymers to form or coalesce into film is governed by the minimum film forming temperature (MFT) of the polymer in question, which typically approximates T.sub.g of that polymer. Thus, there is a dilemma, i.e., low MFT polymers are required in order to exhibit coalescence, flow, and surface wetting properties. However, if the polymer remains soft and tacky, the coatings are not usable. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a technology in which coating formulations contain suitable ingredients with an initial low MFT, followed upon application forms nontacky, durable, hard, and water resistant surfaces having a Tg significantly above their MFT.
There are few references in literature which describe low MFT coating compositions which cure to form high T.sub.g films. One such example utilizes a terpolymer binder known as Vinamul 3692, which is used in solventless paints. The terpolymer is formed from ethylene, vinyl acetate, and acrylated ethylene vinyl acetate. Although the physical properties of the paint films are generally good, the latex synthesis involves the use of ethylene in high pressure reactors. Such a manufacturing protocol is not available to most latex manufacturers and is not cost effective.
There have been many other reports that disclose coatings compositions that cure or dry at ambient conditions into durable products. For example, vinylic derivatives of auto-oxidizable drying oils have been synthesized, which are formulated into crosslinkable emulsion compositions. However, these emulsion compositions still required the use of VOCs for film formation and formulation into usable coatings. Moreover, the polymers possessed other drawbacks, i.e., the free radical polymerizations of vinyl monomers of high iodine number oils are kinetically unfavorable and the products exhibit moderate to marked incompatibility.
Various other coating compositions which cure under ambient conditions are known in the prior art. A few such examples involve curing by a chemical reaction such as epoxide-carboxylic acid reaction, isocyanate-moisture reaction, polyaziridine-carboxylic acid reaction, and activated methylene-unsaturated acrylic reaction.
There are also literature references which disclose derivatives of fatty compounds suitable in the formation of coatings. For example, acryloxymethyl substituted fatty compounds have been claimed to be useful in radiation curable coating formulations and as binders in inks. Acrylate esters of castor oil have also been reported to be potentially useful as binders in coatings and other applications.
However, none of these references discloses use of an internally plasticizing and crosslinkable monomer derived from either a traditional semi-drying or a non-drying oil for the formation of coating formulations. In addition, none of the references discussed above utilizes inexpensive and readily available acrylate or other ethylenically unsaturated esters of long-chain olefinic monomers derived from semi- or non-drying oils to form latex or emulsion compositions. Furthermore, none of the references mentioned above describes latex or emulsion compositions featuring low MFTs that cure to above ambient T.sub.g without the use of any VOCs and yet featuring enhanced properties.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide novel compositions having low VOCs and low odor which are suitable for forming coatings, adhesives, and inks formulations comprising an internally plasticizing and crosslinkable monomer. An additional objective of this invention is to provide a process for the synthesis of the novel latex or emulsion compositions. It is also an objective of this invention to provide novel internally plasticizing and crosslinkable monomers derived (or obtained) from semi- or non-drying oils, and processes for making the same. Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a variety of utilities for these novel compositions. Such utilities include as a binder in coatings, adhesives, and inks formulations featuring enhanced properties yet contributing zero VOCs. The compositions of the present invention have no precedence in the prior art.
3. Prior Art
The following references are disclosed as background art and for informational purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,582 discloses acyloxymethyl fatty compounds which are useful as monomers in the preparation of radiation curable coatings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,907 discloses an acrylic or methacrylic resin emulsion coating composition, and its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,684 discloses ambient curing coating compositions which are made from aqueous dispersions of copolymers of acetoacetoxyethyl acrylate or methacrylate, glycidyl acrylate or methacrylate, and ethylenically unsaturated polymerizable acid and a different monomer copolymerizable therewith.
Eur. Pat. Appln. No. 466,409 discloses a polymer blend useful as a binder in an aqueous coating composition containing no coalescent.
Indian Pat. No. 153,599 describes a process for preparing novel vinyl monomers from ricinoleic acid and mixed fatty acids of castor oil.
Indian Pat. No. 154,467 describes a process for the preparation of novel acrylic monomers and polymers from castor oil and methyl ricinoleate.
J. American Oil Chem. Soc., (1966) (pp 542-545) describes synthesis of acrylate esters of various hydroxy acid derivatives obtainable from castor oil.
All of the references described herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.